


Тихие игры

by Riakon



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Philosophy, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Мы давно не принимали вместе ванну. Если быть точным, то это было всего один раз – как раз тот, когда нас представили друг другу





	Тихие игры

Мы давно не принимали вместе ванну. Если быть точным, то это было всего один раз — как раз тот, когда нас представили друг другу. Наверное, это встреча и была тем, что изменило нас навсегда, и подарило мысль сбежать из системы. У него были такие же красные волосы, как и сейчас. И такие же безумные глаза. Как и у меня. 

Мы были детьми. В полном смысле этого слова. Для нас существовала только сила. Которую мы не могли опровергнуть. Доводы разума были для нас тем, что мы просто не хотели принять. В конце концов, ведь именно этих доводов от нас требовала система. А мы не хотели подчиняться. Да, тогда мы были куда изощренней, чем сейчас.

В прошлый раз, когда мы принимали ванную, вокруг нас были реки крови, но ни он ни я не боялись. Сейчас же это маленькая, уютная ванна художника, ничем не напоминала то, что произошло тогда. Нагиса-сенсей всегда говорила, что нас можно тасовать как колоду карт, но по ошибке природы произошло так, что каждый из Зеро принимал своего Бойца или же Жертву всего один раз и на всю жизнь. 

— Эй, Йоджи! — Его темно красные волосы уже расползлись в воде, придавая её схожесть с кровью. Большую схожесть, чем когда либо. — Долго ты там собрался стоять?

— Иду-иду, любимый... — Я рассмеялся, и выпустил наконец игрушку. Для меня эти два розовых тряпичных зайца были чем-то нерушимым. Оплот вечности, если их так можно было назвать. По одной простой причине — его зайца шил я. А он — моего. 

Я снял рубашку и брюки, скинул трусы, потому то между нами не было никогда такого понятия как «стеснительность». Мы знали каждый шрамик, каждую неровность, каждую родинку на теле друг друга. Небольшая резинка подхватила мои волосы, не давая им занять большую часть места в ванной. 

— Да залезешь ты уже или нет?! — Нацуо снова и снова ругается обвиняя меня в медлительности. Помню, как Нагиса ему сказала :

«Он медленный? Хочешь, я дам тебе нового Зеро?»

Я не испугался в тот момент. Я знал, что моя дальнейшая судьба зависит лишь от решения Нацуо. И я лишь покрепче сжал розовую лапу зайца. 

— Ну же, Йоджи! — Его линия скул всегда была прелестна, но сейчас, когда она сливалась с поднятой ногой, она казалась куда более милой, чем когда-либо прежде. Он уже ждет мня.

— Да тут я. — Я залажу в ванну и струйки воды, вытесненные моим телом сбегают по бортику ванны. Мало кто знает. Что я ещё тот эстет, просто у меня извращенное чувство прекрасного.

Именно это чувство прекрасного и заставляет меня взять его ногу в руку, и поцеловать с той нежностью, с которой жрецы целуют ступню своего бога. Но чем же я не жрец?

— Щекотно! — Нога трясется и бьет о воду, создавая тысячу брызг, и я смеюсь в ответ, потому что мне не смешно. 

— Я люблю тебя. — Это наша запретная фраза. Но мне хочется её повторять, потому что в наших устах звучат заклинания. В конце концов Рицка же поверил чужому бойцу, который заклинал его на это каждый раз?

— Не надо. — Нацуо качает головой, и я снова прикладываюсь губами к его ноге, во впадине, которая ведет к щиколотке, к выпуклости колена, и там, внутри, под коленной чашечкой. Целуя шрам, о котором знаю только я.

— Сегодня. — Это звучит как приказ, и рубиновые волосы путаются в моих. Нам ведь нельзя...

Но согласитесь — то, чего нельзя ещё больше хочется, верно? 

Я ныряю под воду. Волосы остаются там, на поверхности, и это замечательно — так они не мешают. Мы может поддразнивать друг друга часами, но все равно между нами будет то, что скрыто от посторонних глаз. Мы будем рвать несчастных на куски, наслаждаться видом страданий и крови, потому что разлучив нас однажды, мы больше не смогли стать прежними. Не захотели ими становиться. 

Ласкаю кожу Нацуо там, в самых уязвимых местах, и он поднимает свое тело выше, чтобы я не захлебнулся. Но я не боюсь умереть. Особенно доставляя ему удовольствие. Он не выдерживает, и оргазм настигает его ровно в тот момент, в который задумал я.

И я знаю, что он отплатит мне той же монетой. 

Мы никогда не заходили дальше, но сейчас, когда его губы ласкают мою кожу, а пальцы растирают её я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии увидеть в его глазах подлинное желание. И у нас все будет. Всё!

Вода льется сверху, из крана, и я знаю что это красиво. Она стекает с рубиново-красных волос, которые, казалось бы озаряют всю ту воду, которая нижу своими божественными бликами. Мы играем. Играем с теми, кто не хочет с нами играть. Мы вколачиваем гвозди в руки тех, кто нам их когда-нибудь протянет. 

Мы играем друг с другом.

Играем так тихо, что мир об этом даже не догадывается.

И этот мир совсем не догадывается о том, сколько удовольствия могу т нам доставить эти... тихие игры.


End file.
